Love Days
by Ryuunosuke Akasaka
Summary: Después de ser asesinado, Makoto recibe una segunda oportunidad para poder hacer las cosas bien, de parte de un ser misterioso, se despierta en su habitación en justo en el día en donde comienza el año lectivo, enfrascado que todo lo que 'soñó' fue solo un sueño, poco a poco comenzará a recordar fragmentos de su vida pasada.
1. Prólogo

He aquí un pequeño proyecto que he tenido hace varios ambiguos meses atrás, espero les guste.

**Prólogo.**

La sangre se derramaba en un vacío negro, un joven sesgado , erróneo, equivocado, caía moribundo con un reflejo en sus ojos, el reflejo de la muerte quien con una oz le hurgaba en la herida donde la sangre se desangraba, no había dolor ajeno, solo el propio. Un sabor amargo, recuerdos venían y se iban.

—..._Kotonoha, Sekai...Set-Setsuna... _—hablaba delirante mientras intentaba con un aliento seguir pronunciando nombres de personas a las quien egoistamente les hizo daño quien ahora estaba pagando por cada mal.

De repente, una luz atravesó la oscuridad, la muerte se disipo, su herida se cerró. Pronto el vacío se tornó de blanco, y levantándose miró hacia el brillo.

— _Dime...¿qué harías si te diera una segunda oportunidad? _—resonó una ronca voz.

El joven miró desconcertado, agachó la mirada y susurró.

— Trataría de hacer las cosas mejor, mejor para no volver a hacer daño, a nadie...¡A nadie mas! —gritó alzando y mostrando una mirada determinante.

—_Pues que bien, de ser así...espero que cumplas con lo que digas, te estaré vigilando muy de cerca jovencito _—una luz se propagó iluminando todo a su paso, el joven solo se quedo incógnito al no saber que iba a pasar.

''_Te estaré vigilando, muy de cerca, jovencito''_

—pronunció aquella voz ronca.

—¡Ah! —gritó levantándose despavoridamente, en un lapso se sintió desconcertado, hundido en los pensamientos.

De repente una voz resonaba desde la puerta de su habitación.

—Makoto-kun, despierta que hoy es la inauguración del instituto, no tienes que llegar tarde —seguido unos cuantos golpecitos retumbaban.

—_''Que sueño para mas raro, debo de dejar de ver demasiada televisión'' _—apartó las sabanas y se puso de pié—. Si mamá, ya bajo.

''Solo fue un mal sueño'', al pensar en esto sintió una rara sensación, pero sin hacerle mucho caso tomó el terno que colgaba en la puerta y se preparó para ir a clases.

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Continuará.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

**Un día muy raro**

Makoto bajo las escaleras con cierta serenidad, aún pensativo en ese extraño ''sueño'' que había tenido, su madre había preparado en la mesa unas tostadas cubiertas de mantequilla en un plato y un poco de té en una taza, se sentó y platico con ella antes de terminar de desayunar y proceder a tomar el tren para el instituto. Pasando los minutos que gastó tratando de descifrar la razón y significado de esa visión que tuvo, llegó a la estación de tren, por un momento se había olvidado de todo momento pasado pero volvió en sí al observar a aquella joven quien había hecho desviar su atención. Una chica de cabello lacio y largo hasta la cintura, una pequeña sonrisa, y una imagen de inocencia era lo que le hacía palpitar algo dentro de el, lo estremecía, era como si en ese preciso momento quisiera acercárse y probar esos tiernos labios que eran causantes de aquella sonrisa que en mili segundos ya lo tenía loco.

—_¿Quién es ella? _—se preguntó en su mente, pronto volvió en si cuando un señor le indicaba que el tren ya iba a partir y el aún no lo abordaba, entró y se colocó cerca de la puerta de salida, pasando todo el viaje disimulando escuchar música con dos audífonos conectados a su celular, mientras miraba detalladamente a esa joven quien mantenía su mirada fijada en un pequeño libro que sacó de su bolso. Por un momento ella lo miró a el al sentirse observada, este rápidamente desvió la mirada con un rubor y ella sin darle importancia volvió a su lectura. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz, al poder estar todo el viaje mirándola, llego el momento en el que el tren llegó a la estación y el vagamente se dispuso a caminar hacia el instituto. Se percató que tanto ella como el caminaban en la misma dirección, cosa que le llamó aún mas la atención.

—_Por su uniforme deduzco que es del mismo instituto que yo _—sonrió—. Pero no sé en que curso este ella, y tampoco es que ella se vaya a fijar en alguien como yo.

Suspiró y con algo de esfuerzo ignoró la presencia de esa joven. Pasaron los minutos y llegó un momento en que ambos estaban alado del otro caminando hacia la puerta de entrada del instituto, Makoto discretamente mantenía sus pupilas clavadas en su rostro, y ahí fue, la joven desistió y volteó el rostro mirándolo a el también.

—Disculpa, pero me he dado cuenta de que ya desde hace un rato que anda que me miras, ¿necesitas algo de mi, o algo por el estilo? —preguntó la joven moviendo ligeramente su cabeza diagonalmente.

—Esto...yo...tu...no... —Makoto se quedo totalmente en blanco, las palabras se extinguieron en su garganta, y se petrifico al instante.

—Me llamo Katsura Kotonoha, es un gusto conocerte —sonrió alegremente, otra vez esa sonrisa, Makoto al ver esta reacción se llenó de confianza y con algo de naturalidad contesto.

—El gusto es mio, mi nombre es Itou Makoto, puedes llamarme simplemente Makoto, Katsura-san —sonrió.

—Oh, esto... —se sonrojo—. Es que y-yo nunca he llamado a nadie por su nombre, y esta sería mi primera vez...así que solo...Itou.

—¿Huh?, bueno —volvió a sonreír, su primera impresión fue ''Que rara es, pero que linda''— Esto...Katsura ¿en qué curso vas?.

—Bueno eso aún no lo sé, se supone que me lo van a decir hoy que es la inauguración —respondió con cierta obviedad y sarcasmo cosa por la cual Makoto no pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto.

—Cierto —rió falsamente.

—Esto...Itou-kun, ¿me acompañarías a ver cual curso me toco?, sería genial que estuviéramos juntos, no conozco a nadie y junto a ti sentiría confianza —sonrió con un pequeño rubor, Makoto se puso rojo al escuchar estas palabras y el ''sí'' fue instantáneo.

—Por supuesto, claro que...

Makoto avanzó hacia ella pero de repente sintió un pequeño golpecito en el pecho, como si se hubiera topado con algo, miró de izquierda a derecha, luego al ver que no había razón alguna, miró a Kotonoha quien con una pequeña risa disimulada le señaló hacia abajo, fue cuando el miró hacia abajo y vió a una joven muy baja, con una gran lazó rojo, ella alzó la mirada, y ambos quedaron fijados en el otro, con un extraño odio o despreció hacia el otro.

—¿Quién...?, ¿quién eres tu?, y... ¿por qué estas tan cerca de mi? —preguntó Makoto conteniendo un extraño impulso de empujarla.

—Yo debería preguntar eso, idiota —miró ofuscada aquella joven de ojos rojos, cabello negro y una altura tan llamativa que cualquiera la confundiría con una niña.

—¡¿Idiota?! —Makoto se alejo y reclamó, cosa que ella ignoró y se dirigió hacia Kotonoha.

—Si no me equivoco tu debes ser Katsura Kotonoha, y el tarado debe ser Itou Makoto, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una mirada inexpresiva.

—Si...el tarado soy yo..., ¡un momento!, ¡¿Cómo que tarado?!, ¿¡qué pasa contigo?! —volvió a reclamar haciendo un escándalo.

—Si, Katsura Kotonoha soy yo, ¿por qué la pregunta? —cuestionó Kotonoha poniendo una mirada de inseguridad.

—Me presento, mi nombre es Kiyoura Setsuna, formo parte del comité de este instituto, y como tal es mi deber guiar a los estudiantes a sus respectivos cursos —se paró frente a los dos—. Por ahora el tablero con la lista de los estudiantes respectivos a cada curso aún no ha sido dada por lo que por ahora serán colocados en salones mezclados, lamento este pequeño inconveniente, tomen.

Ella se acercó a ambos y les entrego un trozo de papel con el número del aula correspondiente.

—Que suerte Itou-kun, estamos en el mismo curso —sonrió alegre Kotonoha.

—Si, pero por ahora es temporal, disculpa , ¿hasta cuando estaremos con este inconveniente? —preguntó a la joven quien lo miraba fríamente.

—Supongo que hasta mañana, bueno por ahora ingresen a los cursos y no causen problemas —ella se retiró del lugar ingresando por la extensa puerta del instituto.

Kotonoha y Makoto se sonrieron y caminaron juntos hasta el salón de clases que les tocaba, ahí vieron a varias caras nuevas, por ende como no había profesor, se sentaron juntos, para Makoto era su día de suerte, no solo conoció a aquella joven sino que a la primera trabó amistad y ahora estaban compartiendo banca. Se quedaron platicando de muchas cosas, así pasaron las horas de clase que se consumían en conversaciones, Makoto se tomó su tiempo para ver de reojo a todos los demás, grupos de chicas observando una revista de moda, grupos de chicos pervertidos mirando una que otra revista pornográfica, etc. Por un momento iba a comentarle aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, sin saber el por qué, acallo y cambió de tema. Tocó el timbre de descanso y ambos salieron a comer juntos, pues no conocían a nadie mas y solo ellos dos eran el contacto del otro.

—Vamos Itou-kun —dijo una sonriente Kotonoha.

—Esta bien —contesto alegre, la siguió pero de repente vio a la joven de la anterior vez, Kiyoura Setsuna, quien estaba frente a la puerta de su salón de clases, con la mirada clavada en el piso, parecía deprimida o algo así, por lo que decidió acercarse para ver que pasaba—. Kotonoha, adelantate , yo te alcanzó luego.

Makoto caminó con una mirada de duda, pronto comenzó a escuchar risas de burla de chicos, parecían dirigirse a Kiyoura.

—_Hey miren, es Hamtaro, ¿Qué paso?, te perdiste y buscas a tus demás amigos roedores —las burlas no cesaron—. ¡Oh!, espera, no tienes amigos ¿verdad?, era obvio, quien querría tener a una rata como amiga._

—Kiyoura, ¿estas bien? —Makoto intentó poner su mano en el hombro de ella pero esta salió corriendo dejando unas cuantas lagrimas derramarse a su paso, Makoto miró con rabia a los chicos quienes reían sin cesar—. ¡Ustedes, malditos!.

No perdió tiempo en discutir con ellos que les daba igual, solo continuaban riendo bufonamente, corrió atrás de ella, siguiéndola e intentando detenerla. Continuo así hasta que le perdió el rastro, terminó en el patió del instituto, se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza esperando encontrar rastro alguno.

—Diablos, ¿dónde se habrá metido? —se preguntó así mismo.

De repente escuchó un pequeño y silencioso llanto, siguió el sonido y llegó virando una esquina, cerca de un pequeño callejón, ella estaba de espaldas tapando el rostro con sus nudillos, intentando detener la tristeza. Ese era un momento incomodo, no sabía como consolarla o hacer para que deje de llorar.

—Hey Kiyoura...esto...no llores por favor —dijo con un tono apacible.

Ella alzó la voz disimulando estar enojada pero sin dar la cara.

—Lárgate de aquí, ¡quiero estar sola!.

—Escucha lo que te dijeron esos tarados fue horrible, pero no te debes poner en esa posición o si no ellos sabrán que fue efectivo lo que mencionaron, vamos, hace un momento vi a una chica que me dijo tarado e idiota sin siquiera conocerme y ni siquiera demostró expresión alguna, ¿Qué fue de ella? —dijo con algo de certeza—. Vamos, Kiyoura, la gran chica que es miembro del comité no lloraría como una bebe solo porque se burlaron de ella, de hecho debiste haberles respondido a esos tarados.

Sin embargo ella continuó así, no respondió solo seguía llorando, Makoto se acercó y ella al escuchar sus pasos le volvió a gritar que se vaya pero el, un poco hostigado se acercó a ella.

—¡Te dije que te fueras! —ella se volteó para propinarle una bofetada pero en un movimiento rápido Makoto impulsado por una inexplicable razón, tomó su muñeca y lo jaló hacia el, abrazándola contra su pecho y colocando su mano en la cabeza de ella dándole unas suaves palmaditas, con un tono amable le consoló

—_Ya...tranquila...sé que esos tontos no conocen que no se debe molestar a una chica linda, pobre de ti, si hubiera estado ahí antes los habría enfrentado, no me importa si son muchos, a todos les daba _—dijo, Setsuna se sonrojo en ese momento, y solo lo miró a los ojos alzando su mirada apegando su barbilla contra su pecho—. _No quiero verte llorar, tus lagrimas no deben salir por insultos sin sentido, prométeme que no volverás a llorar a menos que sea un razón importante ¿de acuerdo?._

Y en un lento movimiento le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de darle una palmadita en la superficie de su cabeza e irse en el momento. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y continuó caminando como si lo que hizo no tuviera importancia alguna. Setsuna solo se quedo en estado de shock intentando procesar lo que había pasado. Makoto se tornó de rojo totalmente con una mirada temblorosa, pensando que le había pasado, el jamás se habría atrevido ha hacer eso. Pero inexplicablemente lo hizo. Caminó hasta encontrarse con Kotonoha, a partir de ahí todo el día avanzó de largo. Terminaron las clases y no se topó con Setsuna en ningún momento mas. Tomó el tren hasta su casa, entró a su habitación y se desplomó en su cama, perdiendo su mirada en el techo de su cuarto.

—¡Demonios!, ¡Hoy si que fue un día bastante raro! —gritó dando comienzo a un sofocante silencio.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capitulo II

Ocultó su rostro en la superficie de su almohada enrollándola ligeramente, murmuro quejidos y luego soltó esto para quedar boca arriba con la mirada perdida a la nada, aún avergonzado de esa inexplicable actuación con esa chica que anteriormente le había ofendido, ¿desde cuando el tenía esa personalidad de chico amable y ''Don Juan''?, esto era demasiado extraño, incluso para ella, aparte, ¿por qué actuó sin temor alguno hacia ella y no con Kotonoha?. Esto le causaba un auto desprecio al sentir aquella amarga impotencia. Pero esto no era el fin, apenas comenzaba todo, y algo emocionado por saber que le deparara el mañana para poder toparse con ella otra vez. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Pero ahora, ¿qué hago?, es demasiado molesto tener que esperar hasta mañana, supongo que dormiré, gracias a ese sueño me he estado muy pensativo tanto que he hecho cosas que en vida volveré a hacer —murmuraba a si mismo .

Pronto un sofocante calor inundó la habitación y sin esperar tanto se quito su chaqueta y desabrochó su camisa hasta donde comenzaba la boca de su abdomen, con gotas de sudor que iniciaron un leve sueño, en unos instantes sus parpados le pesaron y sin darse cuenta ya estaba dormido.

*Ring-Ring*

—Ahm...esto...

*Ring-Ring*

—Es...¿mi celular?...¡Ah! —Makoto se levanto de golpe, miró hacia su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y se percató que estaba sonando, revisó y era una llamada de un número desconocido, con algo de desconfianza procedió a contestar—. ¿Hola?.

—¿Por qué te demoraste en contestar?, idiota —decía una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Makoto comenzó a sudar mas de lo que ya estaba, con una mano sujeto el cuello de su desbotonada camisa, lo estiro un poco y luego le acomodo, balbuceo un poco pero luego con algo de determinación, se dispuso a contestar aunque claramente sabía de quien se trataba, aún así pregunto.

—¿Quién...habla? —tartamudeó.

—¿No sabes quien soy yo?, ¿no me reconoces?, creí que con decirte idiota bastaba para describirte —Makoto se molesto un poco—. Pero pienso que hasta un idiota es mas inteligente que tu.

—Kiyoura Setsuna, la chica miembro del comité estudiantil —dijo conteniendo el gritarle—. Reconocería a alguien tan molesta al instante.

—Ese no es el asunto, te he llamado para...

—Antes que nada, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —preguntó algo curioso.

—Se lo pedí a Katsura, ella me dijo que tu se lo habías dado en un intento por querer hacerla su novia —al decir esto Makoto recordó que el antes de despedirse de Kotonoha , le dejo su número para poder estar en contacto, pero no recordaba alguna confesión de amor o algo por el estilo.

—¡Espera, yo le deje mi número a Kotonoha pero no recuerdo haberle dicho o hecho algo así! —renegó.

—¿Kotonoha?, ¿desde cuando la llamas por su nombre?, veo que se llevan bastante bien —dijo Setsuna con cierto sarcasmo.

—No..esto..es un mal entendido...¡Ah!, en fin, para que llamas chica molesta —gritó fastidiado.

—Solo quería decirte dos y simples cosas; la primera, gracias por ser considerado y por algo de consciencia el intentar subirme el animo, y el segundo es que si crees que me has enamorado o haber despertado interés en ti con ese teatro barato tuyo, estas equivocado, supongo que el mismo dialogo usaste en Katsura, mujeriego —al decir esto Makoto se ruborizó y al mismo tiempo se puso nervioso—. Tercero...

—No ¿qué eran solos dos cosas? —preguntó.

—Ahora son tres —aclaró—. La tercera es que quiero pedirte un favor y a la vez una promesa.

—¿Favor y Promesa? —balbuceó.

—Si, como sabes, recién hoy empezó el día de clases en el instituto, y yo, Kiyoura Setsuna como miembro del comité estudiantil, ya me he rebajado bastante con el solo hecho de haberme ofendido por el insulto de esos idiotas. Bueno, el asunto es que quiero que prometas y me jures...

—No, ¿qué solo era un favor y promesa? —volvió a cuestionar.

—Ahora es un juramento —volvió a aclarar con un tono firme—. Quiero que me jures con tu vida que no le dirás a nadie lo que pasó el día de hoy y a cambio yo no le diré que intentaste besarme contra mi voluntad a Katsura.

—¡Espera!, hay una explicación lógica para ello —Setsuna calló dejándolo hablar—. Pues...ni yo se porque hice eso, simplemente mi cuerpo se movió solo y las palabras y acciones salieron y actuaron por si misma.

—E-Eso no es ninguna explicación lógica, en fin, júralo o lamenta —amenazó.

—No tengo porque jurarte algo que no tiene nada de especial, yo simplemente intente reanimarte eso fue todo, además esos chicos aunque no tenían ninguna razón de fastidiarte, ellos de seguro ya debieron haber olvidado del asunto y si te van a volver a molestar solo ignóralos y sigue tu camino —alzó un poco su tono de voz—. No metas mi relación con Katsura-san en esto, ¿entiendes?.

— (...) Supongo que no entendiste lo que te dije —se notó su fastidio—. Bueno fue mi error por creer que un idiota mujeriego como tú entendería esto, aunque intente hacerlo lo mas especifico posible.

—¡Espera un momento!, ¿Qué vas hacer? —preguntó algo alterado.

—¿No es obvio?, te dije que juraras o lamentaras, y te negaste, así que llamaré a Katsura y le diré esto indiscretamente —amenazó.

—Pero sabes que es mentira, ¿por qué insistes tanto en hacerme quedar mal? —replicó furioso.

—Porque te lo mereces, mujeriego idiota —colgó finalmente, solo el sonido del celular reboteaba en el oido de Makoto quien sin pensarlo dos veces aún estando mal vestido, se puso un par de zapatos y salió corriendo de su casa, intentando tomar el tren mas cercano hacia la vivienda de Kotonoha quien le dejo su dirección antes de que ambos se separasen para regresar a sus respectivas casas , si Setsuna le llamaba por celular tendría la oportunidad de aclarar el malentendido, así sea tan solo un poco.

Corrió alterado sin mirar atrás dejando unas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su mejilla hasta llegar a su barbillas desapareciendo en la velocidad del viento que se propaga a cada corrida que daba. Viró varias esquinas hasta llegar a la estación, se acercó agitado al puesto y compró con el poco dinero que le quedaba una entrada para el tren. Ya dentro del transporte intento llamar a Setsuna unas cuantas veces mas pero esta no respondía, impaciente le envió mensajes de texto que solo eran respondidos con un ''Demasiado tarde, idiota'', esto le desesperaba.

—_Kiyoura maldita _—susurraba entre dientes y con cierto rencor reprimido.

Ni medio el tren llegó a su destino salió disparado hacia la casa de Kotonoha, gracias a un papel especificando la localización de su vivienda. Ya sentía que no podía dar mas vino todo el camino corriendo y ni el mismo podía sacar lógica a la inexplicable resistencia física que obtuvo en ese momento, nunca fue alguien atlético, se cansaba rápido en las clases y mucho mas en las competencias. Sin distraerse doblo la esquina que le conducía a la casa de Katsura, aunque le fue algo aliviador, vio a Setsuna estar parada frente a la puerta, tocó el timbre y llamó de parte de ella.

—_No entiendo, ¿por qué no la llamó por celular?, bueno eso ni importa ahora, ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! _— tomando cierto impulso corrió hacia ella desde el lugar donde se mantenía escondido y la tumbo cayendo con ella por los arbustos de flores que había como decoración en el lugar.

—¡Qué sorpresa Kiyoura!, no creí que vendrías a visitar...¿Huh? —Kotonoha salió de su casa y no pudo completar su oración al ver que no había nadie, se sintió confundida, y para aclarar dudas llamó a su madre preguntando lo que sucedía.

—¡Mamá!, ¿segura que aquella chica me vino a ver?, no hay nadie —la mamá de Kotonoha salió confundida y contradijo lo que su hija le decía.

—¿De qué estas hablando?, una muchacha estaba preguntando por aquí hace un momento —miraba a todos lados buscando señal de ella.

—Pues aquí no hay nadie —Kotonoha suspiro.

Un poco cerca, por unos arbustos, donde estaban hablando ambas mujeres, estaba Makoto quien sujetaba con fuerza Setsuna, ella estaba sentada en su regazo mientras con una mano libre le tapaba la boca pues ella intentaba gritar, cualquier intento por zafarse era reprimido ya que por suerte suya la joven no era demasiado grande, así que con un brazo bastaba para sujetar ambos que solo daban inútiles golpecitos. Makoto estaba muy centinela de que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia así que con algo de dificultad logró sujetar por completo a Setsuna y lentamente acerco su rostro hacia la oreja de la joven. Con un tono demasiado bajo le susurró.

—_Escucha, esta bién, haré ese favor, promesa y juramento, pero a cambio no quiero que hagas una escena ahora, soltaré mi mano pero no quiero que vayas a gritar o algo por el estilo, solo responde _—lentamente y algo alerta retiro su mano de los labios de Setsuna, parecía que iba a hablar como el dijo que hiciera, pero descuidadamente ella procedió a gritar por lo que en el acto Makoto se tumbo sobre ella quedando en una posición algo incomoda pero perfecta para que no gritara—._¿Qué demonios te pasa?, esta bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? _

—_Que te quites _—murmuró con un rubor, Makoto no entendía a que venía la causa de inesperado comportamiento, pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento.

Mientras tanto Katsura y su madre al ver que no había respuesta alguna regresaron a su casa y con el sonido de la puerta, era señal para saber que no había nadie por lo que Makoto rápidamente salió del escondite en el que estaba y procedió a ayudar a Setsuna quien solo intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos, seguí sonrojado y el no sabía por qué.

—Madre mía, pero mírate, estas hecho un desastre —pronunció aún con su rostro disimulando observar otro panorama.

—Es que ''alguien'' me hizo dar el peor maratón de mi vida —sarcásticamente se refería a todo lo que tuvo que correr para llegar allí.

—Si hubieras hecho lo que te decía no estaríamos en esta situación —murmuró esta vez ya algo mas segura y tranquila.

—Yo que iba a saber que serías capaz de salir de tu casa solo para hacerme quedar mal frente a Katsura-san, chica molesta —el se inclinó acercándose hacia ella con una mirada de odio simulado, Setsuna solo volteó mirándolo a los ojos , era como si un extraño rayo saliera de la mirada de ambos y se chocase con la otra.

—Cambiando de tema, considérate afortunado de que perdone tu atrevimiento al haberte lanzado encima mio, animal —lo último lo dijo con acento provocando un cierto rencor en Makoto.

— Créeme que no tuve mas opción, me aseguraré de bañarme al llegar a casa —otra vez con ese odioso acento sarcástico, volvieron a mirarse de mal de ojo.

Makoto sabía que a este paso solo se ganaría una enemiga, así que pensó que estaría bien hacer las paces y quedar como amigos, aunque tuviera que aceptar esa ridícula petición de ella. Sin mas preámbulos detuvo su caminada por lo que la joven curiosa de la razón del por qué también lo hizo.

—¿Sucede algo, idiota? —preguntó, enseguida Makoto se arrepintió de su bondad al tener que disculparse, ese amargo sabor le invadió.

—Escucha...sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, así que me gustaría disculparme por todo lo que dije o he hecho hasta ahora, algo así como iniciar de cero, nuevamente —sonrió, Setsuna lo miró con la misma expresión de frialdad que tenía cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

—Esta bien, admito que mi comportamiento fue bastante inmaduro, así que estoy de acuerdo —respondió, Makoto extendió su mano y con una leve expresión de alegría contestó.

—Bien, entonces, yo soy Itou Makoto —irónicamente al decir esto Setsuna no pudo evitar sonreír de lo bien que la pasaba, pronto esa sonrisa la reprimió cosa que no hizo a tiempo por lo que Makoto se percató de ello, aún así, solo guardo silencio.

—Y-yo, yo...yo soy Kiyoura Setsuna, miembro del comité estudiantil —Makoto soltó una pequeña risa y la miró a los ojos en un silencio rotundo que hizo incomodarla—. ¿Qué...qué sucede, deja de mirarme así?.

—Oh si, con respecto a tu propuesta, bueno, esta bien, aceptaré —dijo con un tono relajado—. A cambio tu no le digas nada de lo que paso hoy, ¿estamos?.

Setsuna bajo la mirada, pensando durante unos minutos, luego la alzó mostrando una cara de satisfacción reflejadas en una sonrisa, extendió su mano en señal de tregua.

—Esta bien, ¿es un trato? —sonrió.

—Es un trato —correspondió Makoto gustoso.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos del otro, una sensación extraña le invadió a Makoto, fue un recuerdo fotográfico, una imagen de el tumbado sobre ella en la cama de su casa, el llevando su pijama y Setsuna con unas ropas de viaje. Al pensar en esto no solo se sonrojo solo que un sentimiento de culpa invadió en su cuerpo, haciendo sofocante el aire, su vista se volvió doble y comenzó a tambalear.

—Hey, Itou-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto Setsuna preparándose por si algo le pasara a su compañero.

Makoto con una mano se tapó su boca, y con la otra la poso sobre el costado de su abdomen, unos breves recuerdos que el no conocía pasaron de flash en flash por su cabeza haciendo de eso una tortura, de repente las imagenes dejaron de aparecer en su mente y una serie de golpes en su estomago, como cuchilladas, se manifestaron. Lentamente su vista se cegó y cayó al suelo inexplicablemente.

—¡Itou! —gritó Setsuna tratando de amortiguar a su compañero—. ¿Qué te paso?, debo llamar una ambulancia.

Pronto ella sacó su celular y marcó el número, con una mirada de miedo y desesperación.

** Capitulo II: El trato.**

**Notas finales: **Hola espero que les halla gustado hasta ahora como va mi fanfic, las escenas lemon empezarán un poco mas adelante, -w- por ahora quiero que la historia vaya siendo entendible. Arigatou por leer n_n


	4. Capitulo III

Lentamente abrió sus parpados a medias intentando ubicar su mirada en algún punto para no pasarla tan aburrido del desconcierto por el que pasaba. Una nublada vista que con cada movimiento le provocaba una insoportable jaqueca, cuando se dio cuenta vio una luz roja destellante que se propaga en todo mirar, sintió las manos de extraños cargarlo hasta una camilla, no tenía la fuerza para siquiera hablar o quejarse, solo se mantenía en silencio. Antes de que aquellos extraños le montaran en un vehículo pudo notar a Setsuna mirar con preocupación, antes de que las dos puertas se cerraran en par en par.

_—''Eres despreciable'' —un sonido de carne abriéndose, dando paso a un insaciable dolor y desangramiento que se manifestaban por una cuchilla incrustada en su abdomen._

_El sonido de unos pasos resonaban en la vacía habitación, una joven con una mirada de odio y rencor se acercaba en un destello volviendo a clavar aquel cuchillo en su estómago, sintió caer despavorido al suelo y con una desesperado intento arrastrarse buscando escapar como lo había hecho en cada situación demostrando su cobardía y miedo...miedo a tener que sufrir, el egoísmo era demasiado, que llegó el momento en que tuvo que saldar cuentas a toda costa._

_—'' ¡Tú solo querías ser feliz con Katsura-san!'' —la joven se tumbó encima de él y con una serie de movimientos predecibles, incrustó y desincrustó el cuchillo, lastimando a cada parte de su cuerpo, casi como si deseara con toda su vida que el sufriera lentamente, acabarlo simplemente destruirlo. La rabia, ira, odio, ¡furia!, se desataron en ese instante, y cada vez poco a poco sentía su vida desgastarse en simples suspiros acompañados de lágrimas y sangre, un recuerdo le vino a la mente, el recuerdo de ese sofocante calor que sintió..._

Abrió sus ojos y notó una molesta luz que presintió como si le quemara los ojos, con su brazo la tapo, y ya recobrando un poco la consciencia miró a su alrededor, unas sábanas muy suaves cubrían su débil cuerpo, una comodidad muy incómoda que lo hacía sentirse contradictorio a cada opinión que tenía. Le tomó varios minutos notar la presencia de su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, alado Kotonoha. ''Tan linda como siempre'' pensó demostrando una leve sonrisa, para su sorpresa también se encontraba su mejor amigo, Taisuke Sawanaga, aunque ambos se conocían desde antes Makoto siempre lo vio a él como ''un idiota pervertido adicto a la pornografía. Un poco al costado casi en la puerta, se encontraba Setsuna hablando con una joven parecida a la de su extraño sueño, un miedo total hizo erizar su piel al ver su rostro, una joven de mirada inocente , cabello castaño, ojos azules, su primera impresión fue, ''¡Qué linda es!'' pero pronto un inexplicable temor le llego, ignorando esto pensó en cómo se sentirían todos al verlo a él estando en esa camilla inmóvil, sin ninguna respuesta, pensó si levantarse o quedarse ahí acostado, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dar una señal.

—Esto... —comenzó a murmura cosa que su madre notó y corrió hacia él.

— ¡Makoto-kun!, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó algo inquieta su madre, casi llorando, esto le resultaba algo incómodo que ella arme ese drama por tan poca cosa, aunque era consciente que ese era el afecto que le tenía.

—Hola...mamá, disculpa por haberte preocupado, es solo que no me sentí bien —sonrió disimuladamente guardando el dolor que aún sentía.

—Itou-kun, no sabes el susto que nos has dado —dijo Kotonoha con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Idiota, me asustaste, creí que te habías muerto —pronunció Setsuna con esa típica expresión seria.

— ¡Joder!, Makoto, aparte que he sabido de ti me sales con esto, no me vuelvas a preocupar de esa manera, por un instante creí que había perdido a mi mejor amigo —dijo en un tono cómico Sawanaga rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza con una mirada de preocupación.

—Espero que te sientas mejor —mencionó la joven de cabellos castaños quien estaba con Setsuna.

Makoto les sonrió a todos y con un tono un poco relajado les dijo a todos.

—Ya me siento mejor, solo necesito descansar, agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de venir aquí, mamá, yo regresaré a casa por mí mismo, a todos, no se preocupen ya estoy mejor —asintió—. Quiero estar solo.

Todos lo miraron algo preocupados, y con algo de dudas salieron de la habitación despidiéndose del chico, su madre por otro lado se negó a irse e insistió en quedarse, tanto que Makoto tuvo que aceptar. Cuando ya todos se habían ido dejando en un silencio el lugar, Makoto suspiró pensando todavía en ese extraño sueño, era como si hubiera presenciado su propia muerte e incluso la haya vivido, ese temor, ese miedo a morir, se sentía como un niño perdido en un bosque sin nadie que lo rescatase, procedió a abrazarse a sí mismo con sus brazos y cerrar sus ojos hasta quedar ya un poco más tranquilo. Pasando cerca de dos horas, le dieron los síntomas de lo que padecía, la respuesta no fue la gran cosa, solo era cansancio y falta de vitaminas, algo por lo que su madre le regañó y se disgustó. Ya regresando a casa, las ganas de hacer algo se le fueron y se tumbó en su cama, no quiso pensar en nada mas, se sentía muy cansado, poco a poco el sueño le agarró y se quedó dormido...

*Ring-Ring*

Makoto abrió sus parpados y se dio cuenta que ya era de día, abrió las cortinas para comprobarlo y solo recibió un jodido impacto solar que lo aturdió durante unos instantes, se restregó un poco los ojos y revisó su celular era un mensaje de texto, y como sospechaba era de Setsuna.

_''Idiota, ven rápido a clases, como representante de clases no puedo dejar que a inicios_

_del año lectivo los estudiantes problemáticos como tú_

_se den el lujo de faltar, no importa si es enfermedad o lo que sea._

_Vienes por que vienes. ''_

Att: Kiyoura Setsuna.

—¿Representante de clases?, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?, ya me han pasado suficientes cosas como para darle importancia a los hostigosos días de clase —refutó a sí mismo, cerró su celular y se tumbó de nuevo a su cama, pronto el celular volvió a sonar, era una llamada—. ''¿Quién diablos será?, ¿número desconocido?''.¿Hola?

—Idiota, te envié un mensaje hace media hora y no lo has respondido —era Setsuna esto disgustó a Makoto.

—Esto...lo siento...ahora no me encuentro en casa, deje su mensaje ''bip'' —disimuló el dialogo de una contestadora que claramente se podía saber que era falso.

—Estoy en tu puerta y hace un momento acabo de oír tu voz, tarado —respondió con un tono serio.

—_'' ¿Pero qué cara…?''_ —se preguntó, caminó sin despegar el celular de su oído y abrió la puerta de su apartamento, en efecto se encontraba ella con el uniforme del instituto portando un bolso con ella—. Esto… ¿buenos días?

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas, solo vine por obligación, para ver cómo te encontrabas.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preguntas tanto por mí?, normalmente hubieras ido sin siquiera pensar en lo que me pasara —la miró con ojos de desconfianza.

— Debes en cuando me preocupo por mis compañeros, además, no puedo confiar del todo que vayas a cumplir la promesa que me hiciste —mencionó llamando la atención del chico.

— ¿No era juramento-favor –promesa? —cuestionó con algo de gracia.

— Exacto, bueno, las clases ya empezaron y si me sigo retrasando los profesores pensaran que me desvié, cámbiate rápido, y lamento haber interrumpido tu acto de sexo solitario, pervertido —dijo tapándose la boca de la disimulada risa al hacer un comentario por el aspecto de Makoto, quien llevaba sus pantalones con el cierre abajo y casi mostrando algo más que su ropa interior, sin mencionar que su camisa estaba toda desordenada y más su cabello todo hecho un desastre.

— ¿De qué estas hablan…? —De repente captó lo que trataba de decir—. Yo no hago eso, y la pervertida eres tú por pensar en que yo haga esas cosas, ¡pervertida!

— Como digas, pequeño, te espero —Makoto le mostró su mano indicando el número cinco y entró en su casa cerrándola de un portazo—. Este chico, siempre tan torpe.

Makoto entró y sin esperar se cambió de camisa tomando otra que tenía en su armario, inspeccionó sus pantalones, se colocó unos zapatos de suela color café y seguido corrió al baño tomando su chaqueta y mientras se miraba en el espejo, con una mano arregló su corbata al mismo tiempo que se lavaba los dientes con la otra. Salió de su apartamento agitado, y con una sonrisa forzada miró a Setsuna.

— Me dijiste cinco minutos y te tardaste diez, torpe —Makoto se enfadó, no soportaba los comentarios con esa clásica expresión fría, se ponía a pensar si realmente debió haberla consolado cuando estaba llorando—. Ah por cierto, Kotonoha me pidió que te dijera que ella te está esperando para que almuercen juntos en este recreo, también que tenía algo que decirte cuando llegarás, algo que la vayas a ver en el receso, en la azotea.

— ¡¿Enserio?! , pues… ¿Qué estoy esperando?, tenemos que ir lo más rápido posible —dijo contento y motivado el joven con una alegre sonrisa.

—Bueno, podemos tomar el tren en la estación, aunque mientras venía para acá me dijeron que habría un retraso en los tre.. ¿Huh? —en un movimiento rápido Makoto se acercó a ella y la cargó en su brazos como una princesa, Setsuna se sonrojo como un tomate y Makoto mantenía una mirada desafiante como si llegar al instituto sea un reto el cual quiere ganar sin tener a la derrota como opción.

— ¡No hay tiempo!, Kotonoha me está esperando, así tenga que volver a dar un maratón, por ella, ¡lo haré! —Makoto se preparó para despegar—. ¡Sujetate!.

— ¡Idiota, bájame! —gritó en el instante que Makoto salió corriendo.

Pasando cerca de una hora, en la azotea del instituto se encontraba Kotonoha sentada en una banca, hablando tranquilamente con una joven de cabello castaño.

—Bueno Kotonoha, según de lo que me has hablado de él parece ser una muy buena persona, espero que lo que dices no sea mentira —rio en son de broma.

— Para nada te va agradar, es algo torpe, pero él se esfuerza por corregir esos pequeños errores, lo admiro mucho — mencionó con una sonrisa.

''¡Allá voy!''

— ¿Huh? —mencionaron al unísono ambas chicas.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe y de ella salió Makoto con una moribunda y pálida Setsuna quien estaba con sus dos ojos todos hecho óvalos, y una especie de fantasma salía de su boca en son de que un poco más y moría. Makoto se paró como si hubiera hecho un logro con una sonrisa de ganador.

— ¡K-a-t-s-u-r-a! —deletreo imaginándose en un fondo rosa una ridícula escena donde ella le confesaba sus sentimientos hacia él, pronto fue como si ese fondo se partiera en pedazos al ver a la otra joven—.

— ¡Oh!, t-tú debes ser Itou Makoto, gusto en conocerte soy Sekai Saionji —mencionó la joven con una sonrisa, Makoto se mantenía con una mirada de aburrimiento.

—Esto… ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —dijo señalándola y mirando a Kotonoha buscando una respuesta.

— ¡¿Eh?!, ¿Cómo que ''quién diablos soy'', eso debería decírtelo a ti, idiota! —gritó enojada jalándolo de los cabellos a Makoto.

—Saionji-san, no le hagas daño a Itou-kun —dijo Kotonoha preocupada.

— Tranquila solo haré que aprenda a respetar, además mira como dejo a Setsuna, ¿qué le hiciste?, ¿eh? —dijo Sekai haciéndole un arco y flecha a Makoto provocándole un gran dolor.

— ¡Ah!, me rindo, me rindo —dijo agobiado.

— Ya suéltalo Sekai, no vale la pena un idiota sin respeto por los demás como el —se había levantado Setsuna limpiándose el polvo que tenía con una mirada de seriedad.

—Pienso lo mismo —dijo molesta Sekai soltándolo a este y dejándolo en el piso adolorido.

—Kiyoura-san, Saionji-san —mencionó Kotonoha con su típica expresión de preocupación.

Al rato que las cosas se calmaron, Makoto pidió disculpas a Setsuna y Sekai, al igual que Kotonoha intentaba convencer a ambas chicas que le perdonen. Como estaban los cuatro reunidos, procedieron a almorzar juntos, como siempre Setsuna se mantenía callada y cada vez que Makoto le miraba ella solo volteaba su rostro con una mirada de odio y un leve rubor en su mejilla, no le dio importancia y continuó platicando con ambas chicas, esperando impacientemente que les dejaran a solas con Kotonoha para poder saber que era ''eso'' que le quería decir. Sonó la campana dando fin al receso, todos se levantaron y se retiraron a sus respectivos salones, estaba feliz por saber que les tocaría a ambos volver a hablar y tomaría esto como oportunidad para poder hablar. Como hoy era el día en que publicaban el tablero con las aulas y sus estudiantes, estaba cruzando dedos porque le tocara el mismo que Kotonoha, así que los jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar que sería en el patio del instituto.

—Aquí esta lista —dijo Setsuna parándose frente a todos—. Por lo que veo, yo y Sekai junto con el idiota estaremos en un mismo salón, Katsura estará en el de a lado.

—_Un momento, al decir ''idiota'', ¿se refería a mí, ¡no!_ —pensó—. Un momento, ¿me toca con ustedes? pero yo quería estar con Katsura-san.

Al decir esto ambos, Makoto y Kotonoha se sonrojaron y las dos jóvenes que observaban solo miraban con sarcasmo.

—Itou-kun…

— ¡No es lo que piensas! , es solo que me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos porque somos el primer amigo que ambos tuvimos, así que para poder seguir hablando ¿no crees? —dijo incoherentemente.

—Bueno, supongo que estamos condenados a soportarte hasta el fin de este año —dijo Setsuna con una mirada de aburrimiento—. Katsura-san te veo luego, Sekai, ayúdame.

— ¿Huh? —ambas chicas tomaron de los brazos a Makoto y lo arrastraron como si llevaran a un prisionero que va a ser ejecutado, al salón de clases, Kotonoha solo miró preocupada, pero luego soltó una risa.

Llegaron al salón y para peor de la suerte de Makoto, Sawanaga también estaba con el, suspiró agobiado. Estaban decidiendo los asientos por medio de un juego, tomaban un papel al azar y se sentaban donde les tocaba. Makoto tomó el suyo y solo rezaba porque no le toque con ninguna de las dos esas.

—_Por favor que no sea con ellas , que no sea con ellas…_

—Hola, mucho gusto soy Saionji Sek…¡¿Qué?! , ¿tú otra vez? —dijo sorprendida.

— ¡Uf!, no me culpes a mí, yo no quería esta mala suerte —Makoto volteó el rostro con una expresión aburrida.

—Bueno, estamos juntos así que acostúmbrate a soportarme —dijo con una sonrisa al son de broma, Makoto por un instante sintió como si esa misma sonrisa la haya visto antes, fue como un sentimiento de haberla conocido antes. Solo la observó.

—¿Huh?, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Sekai confundida.

—Oh, no, no es nada —respondió Makoto volviendo en sí, se quedo un instante pensativo pero de repente, encontró una especie de papel doblado en el casillero de su banca, lo abrió y leyó su contenido, volvió a doblar el papel y suspiró.

Pasaron las horas y las clases habían terminado, Makoto fue el único en quedarse en el aula, por culpa de esa ''carta'', incluso rechazó la propuesta de visitar algún lugar después de clases que le había hecho Sekai, exactamente no sabía porque esperó, simplemente algo le dijo que tenía que hacerlo. Se quedo sentado mirando al vidrió de la ventana con su expresión de aburrimiento. Al pasar los minutos la puerta se abrió y apareció Setsuna.

—Gracias por esperar —había sido ella quien envió el mensaje—. Vamos.

—¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste en persona, o en el receso —se quejó Makoto mientras caminaba vagamente.

—No hables solo sígueme —mencionó.

—Esta bien — respondió suspirando.

Le siguió, ambos habían salido del instituto y se dirigieron a un parque quedaba cerca de la estación donde el tomaba el tren para su casa, cada vez esta situación se tornaba confusa y sospechosa. Setsuna se detuvo y el joven hizo lo mismo, caminó unos pasos mas adelante que el y se dio la vuelta mostrando su rostro sonrojado y con la mirada caída, formó un puño en su mano y lo colocó en su pecho.

—La razón por la que te he llamado es porque necesito decirte algo...

—_¡Un momento, ¿será posible?, no, no puede ser, Setsuna no se comportaría así, algo debe estar tramando _—pensó con una cara de sorpresa.

—Como verás no soy muy buena haciendo amistades, y eres uno de los pocos con los que me hablo así que por eso sé que eres el indicado y por eso tengo que pedírtelo solo a ti —dijo con un rubor.

—_No hay duda, esta enamorada de mí, espera, muy bien Makoto ya tienes a una chica en tus manos, solo debes respirar y tranquilizarte, nos dirá sus sentimientos así que debemos pensar si es o no es buena idea ser el novio de ella, mira el lado bueno se ve que tiene relaciones con el consejo estudiantil, además de ser muy linda, mantiene ese rol de la personaje estilo kuudere, no, creo que le queda mejor el tipo de chica loli, lo único que hace falta es que me diga ''Onii-chan'' y haga una escena de hermana menor _—Makoto pensaba todas estas sandeces mientras con un puño se motivaba cada vez mas al escuchar a la joven.

—Te quería decir que yo...

—_¡Sí! _—pensó.

—Yo...

—_¡Sí!, tu... _—pensó.

—Yo..

—_¡Dilo de una vez!, tu..._

—Yo te quería pedir que me acompañaras a comprar los útiles para el consejo estudiantil —gritó, un silencio se propagó y el sonido de unos cuervos salir volando de los postes eléctricos fue lo único que se oyó.

—¿Eh? —dijo Makoto desconcertado.

—Ya lo dije una vez, ¿me ayudaras o no? —volteó su rostro sonrojada.

—Eh...bueno...

—Entonces que esperamos vamos —sonrió y se adelantó un poco mas que el—. ¡Vamos!, no perdamos tiempo.

—Si... —dijo Makoto llorando de la desilusión al creer que ella le confesaría sus sentimientos—. Bueno, era de suponerse que era otra cosa.

—¡Makoto-kun! —se escuchó una voz, el se dio la vuelta y era nada mas que Sekai, le extrañó que ella apareciera de la nada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo iba a preguntar —mencionó.

—Oh, es que estaba acompañando a Hikari y mientras me encaminaba hacia mi casa te vi y te vine a saludar —respondió con una sonrisa, esto le volvió a causar esa sacudida mental que le daba ese extraño sentimiento de nuevo.

—Yo...estoy con Setsuna, haciendo unas cosas...

—¿Cómo en una cita? —dijo entre risas la joven.

—Algo así —respondió inconscientemente Makoto quien mantenía su mano en su cabeza por ese repentino dolor que le vino.

—¿Enserio?, ¿están saliendo? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Creo..no sé..¡Ah! —dijo Makoto al sostener su frente agobiado.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Si...estoy bien, tu solo vete, tienes cosas que hacer —respondió con una forzosa sonrisa.

—Oh si, se me hace tarde, nos vemos mañana —ella corrió cruzando la calle y desde lejos extendió su mano despidiéndose de él, Makoto correspondió, extrañamente ese sentimiento de haberla conocido antes no cesaba, tanto así que una imagen de él y ella dándose lo que sería un beso, ese repentino pensamiento le llegó, causando más confusión de la que tenía, eso era como una...herida del pasado...

—_¿Qué fue eso?..._

—¡Itou-kun!, ¿qué haces ahí parado?, ¡vamos! —gritó Setsuna desde lejos, cerca de la entrada al parque.

—Oh si, ya voy —Makoto volvió en sí e ignoro esto aunque siguió pensativo.

Makoto se acercó a ella y ambos caminaron juntos hasta llegar el centro comercial donde empezarían a comprar los útiles con el dinero del instituto, por obligación de Setsuna. Esas dudas no cesaban, ¿quién era ella?, ¿la había conocido antes?, ¿por qué esos recuerdos que él jamás vivió, o eso creía, le venían cada vez que estaba con ella?, ¿Qué será?.

**Capitulo III**

**Heridas del pasado**

**Continuara... **

**Notas finales: **El arco y flecha mencionados, es una técnica de lucha libre en la que sostienes al oponente de espaldas agarrándole los dos brazos y jalándolos hacia atrás mientras que con una piernas empujas su espalda hacia adelante. Espero que les haya gustado, comenten si tengo algún error, y si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar la historia n_n. Los veo en la próxima,


	5. Capítulo IV

Makoto suspiraba apoyado en el barandal del carro de compras, con una expresión de aburrimiento, mientras miraba a Setsuna quien estaba a lado de una repisa de objetos de plástico, quien inspeccionaba los precios. Sin aguantar un minuto más se acercó a ella con algo de impaciencia.

— Oye, Setsuna, ¿cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar aquí?, han pasado cerca de dos horas desde que entramos, ¿aún no hemos recogido lo que dice la lista?

— Cierra la boca, idiota —volteó a verlo—. Estoy intentando encontrar lo más económico, si sobra algo de dinero es posible que lo pueda tomar para mis "asuntos".

— ¡Lo único que haces es intentar ahorrarte lo más cara posible para poder tener dinero para tu conveniencia! —grito Makoto mientras Setsuna se tapaba la boca haciendo una pequeña risa siniestra.

— De cualquier modo, has silencio, tú solo sígueme mientras escoja los productos —se volteó ignorando cualquier respuesta de Makoto quien suspiró e hizo lo que ella índico.

— Demonios, esta chiquilla sí que le gusta mandar, aparte de ser algo pedante in soportable, no puedo mentir que a veces me saca de quicio —pensó en todas las cosas que le había hecho como aquella ocasión en que intentó dirigirse hacia la casa de Kotonoha y la maratón que tuvo que recorrer para evitar que ella cumpla su objetivo, suspiró con una media sonrisa—. Aun así…tampoco puedo negar que me he acostumbrado a su molesta forma de ser.

Makoto miró a Setsuna quien estaba de espaldas, de reojo, con una sonrisa, ella presintió esto y se volteó chocando miradas con él.

— ¿Huh? —dijo Makoto cambiando su expresión.

— Deja de mirarme con tus ojos pervertidos, pervertido —miró fijamente.

— ¿Eh?, ¿qué estás diciendo idiota?, ¡compra rápido y deja de fastidiar! —gritó Makoto molesto mientras ella se volvía a reír en silencio tapándose la boca con su mano y sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad.

Él se dejó caer encima del barandal del carro de compras y se sintió cansado, muy cansado.

Después de un rato, por fin acabaron de hacer las compras requeridas, entre los objetos comprados yacían cuadernos, rollos de cintas adhesivas, papel de distintos usos, etc. Salieron del centro comercial, Setsuna abrió su celular para inspeccionar la hora y para su mala suerte el reloj marcaba cerca de las nueve de la noche, un poco más, las diez.

— Diablos, no me fije, ya es muy tarde, debo coger las compras y…

Ella se detuvo un instante, acción que llamó la atención de Makoto quien alzó la mirada para observarla.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó desinteresado.

— No entiendo como pude olvidarlo, juraría que lo anoté en mi agenda del celu… —abrió su celular y examinó su agenda. Tecleaba y tecleaba y no daba con su agenda—. Ya recuerdo…borre mi agenda pensando que la alarma era un mensaje tuyo, al fin ya cabo eso es lo que hago con todos los mensajes que me envías.

Makoto agachó la cabeza dispersando una especie de aura morada simbolizando la decepción que sentía.

— Vaya…solo tenías que pedir que no te enviara mensajes y nada más —alzó su mirada con una forzada sonrisa y una lagrima a punto de soltar en son humorístico.

Setsuna se volteó y lo miró fijamente.

— Esto… ¿pasó algo? —Makoto se sintió confundido.

— Resultaba, que con los útiles que iba a comprar, parte de ellos iba a usar para un proyecto cual me comprometí con el consejo estudiantil, y gracias a tus tonterías me olvidé de ello —miró molesta, aunque obviamente ella carecía de razón, solo que su orgullo le obligaba a actuar de esa manera, y Makoto siendo alguien tan manipulable o muy crédulo, cayó en su juego— Así que tú me vas a ayudar a terminarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero ya tenía planes de lo que iba a hacer esta noche —suspiró agobiado—. Está bien te ayudaré pero… ¿En dónde lo haremos? —preguntó

— _¡¿Hacer?!_

Un pequeño grito de voz femenina se escuchó, cosa que no le dio mucha importancia y continuó su charla con Setsuna.

— En tu casa, no quiero que mi habitación se contaminé con tu asquerosa presencia —dijo con un tono pedante.

— Bien, bien —ignoró aquel insulto y continuó—. Muy bien entonces vamos, mi madre tuvo que hacer un viaje por su trabajo y por ahora estaré solo en mi casa.

— Si intentas hacer algo pervertido conmigo, juro, que las pagarás —Setsuna miró con desconfianza a Makoto.

— Como digas, como digas —se adelantó unos pasos—. Bueno apresurémonos para no terminar tu asunto muy tarde.

— No hables como si esto fuera una cita —desvió la mirada con un leve rubor.

— Yo jamás mencioné tal cosa —miró con sarcasmo.

— Vamos.

Ambos caminaron por la silenciosa calle, con suerte consiguieron tomar el tren que llevaba hacia la residencia de Makoto, al llegar este comentó cosas hacer del labor de su madre cosa que Setsuna ignoró totalmente.

— Bueno mi habitación está por esa puerta, siéntete cómoda, prepararé un poco de té —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Si le pones algo a mi té para dormirme y hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo no te lo perdonaré nunca jamás —respondió con una mirada de desconfianza.

— ¿Eh?, sinceramente no entiendo por qué desconfías tanto de mí, yo nunca haría algo como eso y… ¡ah!, ni siquiera sé porque estoy haciéndote caso, mejor mantente callada como siempre haces —dijo entre quejidos.

Setsuna entró en la habitación de Makoto, su primera impresión fue ''demasiado ordenado como para que sea de un pervertido'', suspiró y dejo las bolsas de compra cerca de la puerta.

— De seguro encuentro alguna revista pornográfica por aquí —se agachó y miró debajo de la cama, encontró una enciclopedia acerca de los animales—. Si claro, y yo nací ayer.

Abrió la enciclopedia y pronto en unas cuantas páginas encontró cuatro distintas revistas obscenas, Setsuna se sonrojo de la pena al ver tal cosa, tomó una y le abrió, en una de las hojas estaba una mujer mostrando un busto enorme apenas cubierto de un sostén desatado, mientras que estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante con una mirada de lujuria, de seguro a cualquier hombre le excitaría ver aquella imagen. Finalmente Setsuna se puso roja mientras miraba con reto la revista.

— Dice; ''el sueño de todos los hombres, una mujer con unos pechos grandes, caderas bien curvadas y una trasero bien bueno'' —Setsuna alejo un poco la revista y se miró a sí misma, con algo de duda se tocó su pecho y agachó la mirada con una aura de derrota, sabía que ella no le llegaba ni a los talones de esa mujer, suspiró.

— Esto… ¿qué estás haciendo con eso pervertida? —susurró Makoto al oído de Setsuna.

—¡Ah! —gritó volteándose bruscamente y torpemente intentó alejar a Makoto pero solo logró tomarlo de la corbata y jalarlo hacia delante cayendo sobre la cama y con él tumbado encima de ella. Miraba con nerviosismo al chico, este se ruborizó un poco al estar tan cerca de ella.

— _¿Pero qué caraj… _—pensó en su mente Makoto, Setsuna con su rodilla libre le dio un buen golpe en la entrepierna de Makoto quien grito a los cuatro vientos adolorido y cayó enseguida al suelo, Setsuna se paró y le lanzó la revista porno muy agitada respirando entre espacios de segundos.

— ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar así!, Idiota, pervertido, sucia escoria de este mundo, ¡Ah!, eres lo peor —gritó muy enfadada.

— Lo…lo….lo siento mucho Setsuna —dijo Makoto en el piso con ambas mano en su entrepierna intentando aliviar el dolor.

Setsuna se acomodaba la ropa debido a la tosca acción, así que decidió tomar la silla cerca del escritorio y sentarse de brazos cruzados intentando no mirar a Makoto, este se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y aun adolorido solo suspiró.

— De saber que tendría que haberme vuelto involucrada en esta embarazosa escena, hubiera preferido hacer el trabajo yo misma —dijo con un tono furioso.

— De todos modos, ya estamos aquí, y si te quieres ir…

Al escuchar esto, Setsuna se enojó, pensó que Makoto solo había aceptado ayudarla por lastima, y que su presencia le fastidiaba, no meditó dos veces antes de querer irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Ya es todo!, me marcho, me devuelves los materiales mañana, ¡grandísimo idiota! —gritó y seguido se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— ¡Oye!

Makoto le tomo de la mano evitando que siguiera avanzando, esto provocó un leve rubor en Setsuna quien se quedó estática ante la acción del chico.

— No lo malinterpretes, ya es muy tarde, y no es correcto que una chica este sola por las calles a estas horas, así que si te quieres ir déjame acompañarte —Makoto no parecía entender que ante su inocente intención de ayudar a su compañera fuera tan malinterpretado por ella. Una vez que le soltó la mano, se alejó unos pasos y alzó su mirada poniéndose un poco cada vez más segura.

— Muy bien, si tanto insistes me quedaré —dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él mientras tenía su mano encima del dorso de la otra donde Makoto le había tomado, con las mejillas aun sonrojadas, tomó asiento y afinó la voz disimulando toser.

— Terminemos lo más pronto posible, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? —preguntó colocando la bolsa de compras encima del escritorio, apartó el poco de lápices y papeles que tenía por doquier dejando limpia la mesa.

— El asunto es este, necesito formar una maqueta en base a mi propuesta de aumentar la seguridad en los baños de las mujeres —aclaró.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Makoto parecía no entender.

—Uff… —suspiró—. Me refiero a que mi propuesta es mantener segura las áreas de aseos de las chicas, manifestando un límite de lo que los pervertidos se puedan acercar para espiar.

— ¿Qué chico se le ocurriría espiar al baño de las chicas? —dijo en un tono sarcástico.

— Tú eres un claro ejemplo —Makoto se enfadó ante tal comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo.

— Bien, bien —sacó de la bolsa un frasco de pegamento y un par de tijeras—. No creo que requiera ser algo grande, bastará con un sencillo ejemplo, ¿no?

Setsuna golpeó el escritorio con su puño.

— ¡No!, debe ser algo que sobresalga entre los demás, algo por lo que merezca reconocer el esfuerzo del autor, ahora que conseguí ser aceptada en el consejo estudiantil no puedo perder esta oportunidad de destacar —Makoto observó con desinterés la motivación, le parecía algo tonto preocuparse tanto por el instituto, al fin y al cabo, hace mucho tiempo que perdió el vigor por estudiar algo en ese ''pasatiempo''. Decidió no dar comentarios y comenzar; la idea en base es hacer un baño de chicas en miniatura pero con muy buen detalle, la noche sería ardua para ambos.

Pasaron las horas y seguían allí ambos, Makoto poniéndole pegamento a las pequeñas partes de cartón y Setsuna inspeccionando que todo vaya bien como debe ser. Llegando ser casi las tres de la madrugada, Makoto se mantenía concentrado y el sueño apenas le alcanzaba.

—Mmm… ¿cómo ira esto? —Makoto se percató que confundió dos piezas, el ''baño de chicas'', un error muy grave—. Hey, Setsuna, ¿cómo debo hacer est…

Al darse cuenta, Setsuna se había quedado dormida, Makoto guardo silencio, y la observó.

—Sabía que no podrías estar todo el tiempo como la chica ''trabajadora'' —pensó hacia su interior. Se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero empujoncito para que se despertara—. Hey Setsuna, tú duerme, yo continuaré con el trabajo, ya falta poco así que descansa.

Setsuna murmuraba incoherencias entre ella, él pudo destacar la palabra ''maldito-sucio-pervertido-violador'', realmente no sabía si eso podría ser una oración, insulto o simplemente una nueva palabra solo que fragmentada por otras. La cargó en sus brazos y la reposó en su cama, la cubrió con las sabanas y pronto ella se acurrucó, se notaba el agobiamiento en ella.

— Que linda, parece…una muñeca estando así, no sabía que ella tras esa molesta actitud pedante pueda esconder tanta…belleza —Makoto se quedó perplejo, la miraba detalladamente desde el filo del costado de la cama, involuntariamente colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de la joven—. Su…piel…su rostro…es tan….suave.

Con una mirada lujuriosa, bajo delicadamente su mano al contacto del rostro de ella, así saborear esa sensación de suavidad y a la vez delicadez, su corazón latía con más fuerza, llegó hasta su barbilla donde pronto contempló sus labios, un deseo insaciable de querer probarlos, tan tenues, un brillo se podía apreciar. Lentamente fue a por sus labios.

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿por qué hago esto?, desde cuando siento esto por ella, no…puedo detenerme, este deseo me quema, no…puedo… _— pensaba en unos pocos segundos cegado por las ansias.

Hizo un pequeño roce pero antes poder finalizar la acción con un beso, se alejó sosteniéndose con el escritorio, jadeando, tratando de respirar entre pequeños espacios, colocó y levantó el mechó de cabello que caía, intentando poder pensar correctamente.

— Ay dios, ¿qué acabó de hacer?, un poco más y mi primer beso se lo daba a una cabezota, aunque no lo puedo negar, de cerca…es muy linda, ¡Ah!, debo dejar de decir cosas raras, y más bien ponerme a trabajar —meneó su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y se sentó en la silla, se volteó y concentró su mirada en el proyecto que ya estaba a unos pocos detalles de terminar—. Bien, manos a la obra.

Debes en cuando volteaba a ver a Setsuna, quien solo dormía pasivamente, sonreía y volvía a su trabajo, así la paso durante toda la noche, no le molestaba tener que ayudarla. Llegando la mañana, Setsuna abrió sus parpados temblorosamente, se sentía cómoda, no había dormido así desde hace tiempo, pero al instante en que se percató que yacía reposada en una cama.

— _¿Por qué estoy acostada en la cama del pervertido?, yo…ayer estaba trabajando en la maqueta y…_

Solo una idea acerca de lo que sucedía fue lo que provoco que su cara se tornara de un rojo rosado claro, tan fosforescente que la luz parpadeaba en secuencia.

— _No puede ser… ¿será que este pervertido me violo mientras dormía? _—Iba a gritar pero se tapó su boca con ambas manos—. _¡No puede ser!, primera vez fue en una violación, y lo peor, ¡fue por este pervertido!_

Temblorosa apartó las sabanas a su costado y se dio cuenta que todo aquel rollo solo era producto de su mente, suspiró aliviada y se puso ambos pies en el suelo parándose en un movimiento suave, se acercó al escritorio y observó a Makoto quien se encontraba dormido sobre el escritorio con un pegamento en barra en una mano y un par de tijeras en la otra. Volvió a suspirar y sonrió al ver el gran esfuerzo que ese ''idiota'' había hecho, desvió su mirada para ver la maqueta, por fin estaba terminada.

— Así, ¿qué la terminaste por mí? —resopló—. Vaya, sí que eres un idiota que le gusta dar una mano a los demás, se hará tarde, así que supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es despertarte.

El acto de generosidad la conmovió y retractó su opinión acerca de él, con ambas manos le dio unos ligeros empujones para hacerlo despertar, pero al momento en que Makoto volteó el rostro, ella decidió comportarse esta vez más ''amable'', así que preparo una ''no natural'' sonrisa y lo miró al somnoliento.

— Buenos días, Mako…

— Setsuna, no me llames Onii-chan y para la próxima vez no me toques ahí ''abajo'' ni tampoco preguntes porque se pone duro como un roca, ni tampoco elogies lo grande que es, ¡eso es demasiado pervertido!, vamos eres una chica, no sabía que podrías ser tan perversa —decía Makoto con los ojos cerrados y con un rastro de baba saliendo de su boca, por lo visto había soñado con ella y el sueño no era tan ''sano'' que digamos. Setsuna bajo los hombros que temblaban de ira, sus cejas formaban un ceño fruncido, mordía sus dientes por contenerse tanto, Makoto solo reía entre sueños.

—Gran… ¡Grandísimo idiota!

Con toda la fuerza en su brazo le propinó un puñetazo en todo el rostro despertándolo casi hasta la otra vida mandándolo contra la pared volviéndose a golpear en el rebote.

Una vez que el mal entendido se solucionó ambos decidieron alistarse, y con algo de dificultad llevaron la maqueta sin hacerle algún daño hacia el instituto, en todo el recorrido Setsuna no miraba a los ojos a él, por la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar por ese momento mientras que Makoto solo se disculpaba. Llegando al instituto Setsuna fueron a sus aulas y entrando por el pasillo, todos los estudiantes clavaron su mirada en ellos dos, Makoto y Setsuna no entendían aquella repentina atención, decidieron ignorar esto con algo de duda y sigilo seguían caminando. Sekai y Kotonoha se acercaron a ellos ni medio los vieron, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¡Setsuna!, ¿Cómo pudiste? Es decir, yo no sabía que tú y él tenían algo tan profundo como para que llegues a este extremo —decía a Sekai sujetando de los hombros a la joven.

— Itou-kun, yo…yo creí que no te gustaba nadie… —Kotonoha comenzó a llorar suavemente mientras que Makoto solo dejo un grito ante la inatendible oración.

No entiendo, hace un momento todos nos miraban, ¿qué sucede?—preguntó la joven con su natural tono callado.

— ¿No sabes?, te vieron salir de la casa de Makoto esta mañana y ayer un compañero de nuestra clase te vio con el de noche…, mira —sacó su celular mostrando una imagen de cuando ambos salían hacia el instituto.

Sekai se acercó a Makoto y puso su mano en el hombro.

— Por favor, ahora que ya llegaste tan lejos, cuídala, solo te pido eso —dijo con un tono serio.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Hey ahí están los ''no vírgenes''! —grito un tipo enseguida todos comenzaron a reír a carcajeadas.

— Esto…esto…. ¡No es verdad! —Gritó y volteó a ver a Makoto quien solo se mantenía en shock—. Vamos idiota, ¡di algo!

— Esto no puede ser verdad…estoy arruinado —dijo Makoto con un tono pasivo estando estático.

Sin duda, ese sería el día en que los malentendidos empezarían, y para ambos sería un arduo camino el tener que acallar los rumores…

**Capítulo IV: Un malentendido.**

**Notas finales: **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que se han tomado la molestia en leer mi fanfic, espero que este capítulo les ha de gustar, si tienen sugerencias u opiniones al respecto, por favor, déjenla en los comentarios. Lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo es su apoyo, muchas gracias, enserio :D.


End file.
